reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Queens, Two Tigers
Synopsis Only One Queen Will Reign Queen Mary struggles to hold on to her power in Scotland amidst Queen Elizabeth’s campaign to sabotage her with the help of a new ally in Queen Catherine. Meanwhile, with Francis’ fate at odds and Elizabeth distracted by temptation in her first love, Robert Dudley, both queens struggle to rule. Plot Mary Stuart and her Ladies-in-Waiting, with the addition of a few new faces, dance by the lake. Francis and Mary are happy and in love once again, having moved past their mutual transgressions during Reign Season 2. King Francis has taken up ship building, and his two interests are his boat and his wife. While Mary shares his love, she doesn't share his desire to shirk his courtly duties. In England, Queen Elizabeth hears from her advisors that the war she wants with Mary and France is going to be expensive. Queen Catherine has been brought in to Elizabeth's private counsel and she uses her position to usurp Mary. Catherine has called in nobles from French court and plans to use them to help Elizabeth reveal Mary's affair with Louis Condé to the Pope to disempower her. Lord Narcisse tells Mary and Francis that some of their previously loyal supporters have been turned against them and they risk losing Scotland. Mary wants to use pirates, led my the Martin de Lambert, to steal gold for the crown. He wants 50% of the profits and Lady Greer. Elizabeth is in love with a married man, Lord Dudley. He asks to be set free from her court, but she refuses. Narcisse continues pursuing Lola, but Lola will not give in to his love because of Catherine's hatred of her and the fact that he hurt her in order to please Catherine. Narcisse promises to protect her and keep her safe, but she doubts it. Sebastian continues to look for Delphine, but has had trouble finding her. His connection to the sorceress continues. Mary won't agree to give Lady Greer to Martin de Lambert, mostly because Greer is already married. Greer tells Mary to give her blessing and plans to break off the engagement once France has secured more gold. Greer doesn't believe there will be any harm. Catherine knows of Elizabeth's fondness for Lord Dudley, but Elizabeth asserts her virginity. Catherine believes it's time for Elizabeth to get married, and offers up Prince Charles' as a candidate. First, Elizabeth will have to reach out to Francis for his blessing. Francis doesn't believe Lola should be courted by Narcisse and says he doesn't want Narcisse around John Philip. He says he doesn't want John to grow up thinking Narcisse is what a man should be prompting confusion in Lola. When she presses, he says he forbids a union between Lola and Narcisse. Mary wants to give Elizabeth an engagement to Charles so the aggressions in Scotland will end. Francis tells her he's dying and she cannot give Charles to Elizabeth. Martin de Lambert offers a surprising match for Greer but turns out to be a scoundrel. Narcisse tells Lola he is the right man for her and that he'll wait until she can see it too. News arrives from a page that Catherine hanged herself after the death of a lover, but Mary and Francis recognize that as a decoy. Narcisse brings news that the delegation which traveled to Rome was assassinated and they had correspondence from England. Mary decides to meet with Elizabeth. Delphine visits Bash in the night to tell him that she's not guilty of the murder of which she was accused. Elizabeth is once again advised to marry after Catherine is kidnapped by English Catholics loyal to France. Instead of being rational, Elizabeth turns to Robert Dudley. His wife turns to one of Elizabeth's advisors. Mary confronts Catherine and Catherine says she turned to Elizabeth for the good of France. Francis orders her put into a cage with Martin's tiger. - TVFanatic Quotes Queen Catherine: Men don’t like taking orders from woman, they can barly stand speaking to them. Queen Mary: Elizabeth's real war is with me. Robert Dudley: Let me hold you in my arms Elizabeth, or let me leave court. Queen Elizabeth: I need you here, to see you, even if I can’t touch you. Lady Lola: You hurt me to please your lover! William Cecil: You must rule your own heart, as firmly as you rule your subjects. Queen Elizabeth: My sweet cousin Mary, you will suffer my wrath. Notes * Louis Condé, James Stuart King Henry VIII are all mentioned, but do not appear. * Leith Bayard, and Princess Claude were both credited, but do not appear. * There is no opening song anymore. * Reign will split it's time between French Court, and English Court. * Queen Elizabeth wants to take over Scotland and the Scottish want a Protestant Queen. * This episode marks the introduction of five new recurring characters, Martin de Lambert, and Prince Charles at French Court, while William Cecil, Amy Dudley and her husband Robert Dudley will be at English Court, with Queen Elizabeth. * King Francis is seen carpeting a boat, something he has not done in years. Pilot * Queen Elizabeth stated she refused to kill her cousin Queen Mary. * When Martin de Lambert was introduced a mock version on 'Pirates of the Caribbean' played. * Greer and Martin have a very sort relationship, with a fake promise of marriage on Martin's part. * Queen Catherine was believed to be in Tuscany, while secretly in England. * Greer has been permanently elevated to 'Lady' and is allowed back at Court, while keeping her Brothel, and still legally married to Lord Castleroy. * Mary Stuart hired the pirate, Martin to steal gold and treasures from ships. * Queen Elizabeth stated she and Robert Dudley were both locked in The Tower of London together. * A proposal for Queen Elizabeth to marry Prince Charles was disgust. * King Francis revealed he is dying. * The Catholic Church assassinated a dozen people to keep Mary Stuart's affair with Louis Condé a secret. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * The Monk * Catherine's Decoy * Loyal nobles to Catherine Trivia * The episode title and photos were released on September 13, 2015. * Rachel Skarsten reprises her role as Queen Elizabeth I of England for Season Three. * Sean Teale was only contracted as a main character for Season Two. * Caitlin Stasey who plays Lady Kenna is no longer part of the Main Cast. * Jonathan Keltz, and Rose Williams were both credited, but do not appear. Historical Notes * Queen Elizabeth and Catherine de' Medici never met in real life, as Catherine never visited England. * Robert Dudley and Amy Dudley were two real life nobles from English Court. Robert was believed to have been in love with Queen Elizabeth, despite being married. * William Cecil was Queen Elizabeth trusted advisor for the majority of her reign, until his death in 1598. Gallery Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 8.jpg Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 7.jpg Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 2.jpg Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 1.jpg Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 3.jpg Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 4.jpg Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 6.jpg Promotional Images - Three Queens, Two Tigers 5.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Charlie Carrick | Robert Dudley | |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Delphine |- | Clara Pasieka | Amy Dudley | |- | Tom Everett Scott | William Cecil | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Spencer MacPherson | Prince Charles | |- | Saamer Usmani | Martin de Lambert | |- | Andrew Chown | colspan="2" | Page |- | Dan Chameroy | colspan="2" | Lord Lionel |- | Richard David Gingras | colspan="2" | Monk |- | Rebecca Davey | colspan="2" | Catherine's Decoy Videos References }} Category:Season 3 Category:Episode